No Regrets
by aries9394
Summary: “So, do you have any regrets at all?” Athrun asked as they headed to their room. “I don’t have. No regrets at all.” Cagalli replied. ASUCAGA fic! better than summary! please review!


A/N: hey there! Just so you know, in this fanfic, this is an AU fic and kira and cagalli are cousins so we hope we won't receive any review that says kira and cagalli are supposed to be siblings because we know they are really siblings but we changed it for the sake of this fic. Oh and some of the characters are OOC here… We're sorry if there are errors in the grammar and stuff like that… we're just ummm…. What's the word??? Oh yeah newbies! ummm what else…. Oh yeah the disclaimer! So here's the disclaimer:

We don't own gs/gsd or any of its characters and blah blah blah…..

Hope you enjoy it!

No Regrets

Aries 9394

_Cagalli's POV_

"Cagalli are you all right? What happened?" I looked up and saw the face of my cousin, Kira.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Nothing?! How can that be nothing? You're crying here and you call that nothing! Wait, is it because of. . . . . . ", realization hit him and looked at me. I looked away and didn't answer. He instantly knew the cause of my dilemma.

"Cagalli, please you've got to move on! I can't stand seeing you like this!", he pleaded. "I know but it's just that. . . . it's hard. . . . Everytime I see him, I feel my heart beating faster. But when I see him with Meyrin, my heart is breaking into pieces." I mumbled, tears escaping my eyes again. "But please, you've got to try. I don't like it seeing you this way." he pleaded again, looking into my eyes.

"I'll try." I replied and then threw myself at his chest, sobbing.

"Shhh. . . . That's it. . . . Let it all out now. . . . That's the first step of moving on." he said as he ran his hand on my back, comforting me. . . .

"Thank you." I said after a few minutes. "You're welcome, just please do what I said."

"Ok. . ."

You might be wondering why I was sobbing. Well, you see, I saw my 'childhood acquaintance' Athrun Zala with his girlfriend, Meyrin, kissing and something more. Here's the story: when I was eight years old, there was this certain blue-haired family who moved into the house in front of ours. And I being the 'good girl' welcomed them. . . .

_flashback_

"_Hi, I'm Cagalli! Are you our new neighbors?" she asked the blue-haired family. _

"_Yes, I'm Lenore Zala and this is Patrick Zala.", the blue-haired woman said, "Oh, and this is our son, Athrun.", she added, gesturing to the boy beside her. _

"_Hello! My name's Cagalli. Nice to meet you, Athrun.", she said._

_He just nodded and went inside their new house._

"_Don't mind him. He's always like that." said Mrs. Zala. _

"_Okay, I'll just invite him to play with me later." she said and went inside their own house._

_end of flashback_

That was the start of our so-called 'friendship'. Everytime I go to their house and ask him to play, he will just say "I don't want to play with you." he says this and laughs. (A/N: he's kinda weird, isn't he?)

Whenever we see each other, Athrun would always tease me "Boy-cut hair" then laughs widely.(A/N: he doesn't like laughing that much. What do you think?) That continued until our sixth grade when something bad almost happened to me.

_flashback_

_I was walking back home, almost at the corner of our street, when two boys barred my way._

"_Oomph! Hey! Watch where you're going." I said to them._

"_Oh, were we the ones not looking or you?" jeered one of them. I recognized him as Dullindal. _

"_Hey, quiet. She looks good, doesn't she?" said Seiran. "Yes!" Dullindal agreed. _

_Then, I didn't know what was happening. They were advancing towards me and they banged my things on the floor. They cornered me and I was shouting for help. Then I heard, or at least all of us heard, someone running._

_I heard a voice. A voice I never imagined would say that. A very familiar voice._

"_Hey! What are you doing to her?! Leave her alone or I'll call the police!" Athrun warned them. _

"_You'll pay for this! Both of you!" yelled Dullindal as they were running down the street._

_I sat down at the pavement and started to sob. He came near me and asked, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. "I'll just round your things up then we will go home. Okay?" He started to gather my things, all of which, were scattered everywhere. H e helped me stand up and we went home together._

_He was the one who relayed all that happened as I lay my head on my mother's shoulder. She said thank you and Athrun left our house. As I was still awake, lying on my bed, I came to the realization of my true feelings for Athrun._

_I like him. . . . You know. . . . like. . . . like a crush. Maybe that was the reason why I always want to play with him. I want him to notice me. I want to be his friend and maybe something more. __But we will never be like that,__ I thought bitterly. He always shuts himself towards me. But nevertheless, I just continued to hide my feelings for him._

_end of flashback_

That continued until our second year in high school, when he had his girlfriend. He courted Meyrin, who was the sister of Meer, for about a week or two. (A/N: Yes, I know. . . what an easy-to-get girl. Sorry to all Meyrin fans but we can't help it. We're ASUCAGA fans.)

I was sometimes staring out thinking, no, wishing, more like it, that I was in Meyrin's place. I feel jealous when I see them together. Everyday, walking hand in hand. There's just one good thing about their relationship, though, Athrun had stopped teasing me.

And that's the reason why I was crying a while ago. I saw the two of them again, but this time I heard them exchange "I love you". That's it I couldn't take it anymore. . . . I ran away before any of them could notice me. When I was sure nobody can notice me, I broke down.

Now that I've heard it. . . . I guess. . . . no. . . . I MUST move on. I can't let this thing stop me from enjoying myself. . . . even if it's hard I've got to start moving on. That's when Kira saw me and convinced me that it was, indeed, time for me to get on with my life.

_End of Cagalli's POV_

And that was the last time she thought if Athrun like that. Slowly, she forgot about her feelings for him by keeping herself busy. Her friends often check up on her to see if she was doing well. She got through her second and third year smoothly.

When she was in her final year in high school, tragedy struck, three months before her graduation. Her father was supposed to return from a business trip but the plane he was on had some engine problem and crashed.

No one survived. . . .

When they were informed of that news, her mother broke into hysterical sobs, while she ran out of the house saying to herself, "No. . . . no. . . . My father's not dead! He's still alive! This can't be true. . . ."

She stopped running when she reached the park. She saw an old bench and sat there. Then, her memories of her father came flooding in. She started to cry again. She did not notice that there was another person there.

It was Athrun. . . .

_Athrun's POV_

When my family heard the news about what happened, we rushed into the Athha's to see if they were okay. My mother went to comfort her mother, while my father talked to the police. I noticed, then, that Cagalli was nowhere to be seen. When I asked where was she, her mother told me that she ran to the park.

I was on my way to the park, when I saw Meyrin at the corner of our street. She approached me and made a gesture to kiss me, but I backed away.

"Why? What's the problem, honey?" she asked.

"What's the problem?", I repeated irritably, "I'll get straight to the point. I'm already getting annoyed with you. You started to become a 'big bag of wind' since we had our relationship. You are boasting out that we are together and in a matter of time the whole school knew about it."

"I was planning to keep that to ourselves but you boasted about it. I do not like that. It looks like you're just showing off!" I finished,

"I'm hurt, don't you know that?" she said in a hurt-like voice.

"Well if you are hurt, I'm sorry. I have something else to do." I said in reply.

"More important than me?" she asked. "Yes, more important than you." I said.

I didn't wait for whatever Meyrin would say. I just walked straight past her and went to the park. When I arrived, I found Cagalli sitting on one of the benches. I went there to sit with her. She looked up when she felt that someone sat beside her. She saw me and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I heard about your father." I said sadly.

"It' alright.", she said, "We can't do anything about that now, can we?"

"No. . . . of course none.", I said, "It's alright to cry you know. I won't mind it."

"You won't?"

I nodded. Then she broke down and cried hard.

"He was a very good father to me. I didn't expect this thing to happen.", she said in between sobs. "It's just a few months before our graduation. He won't even see me graduate." I patted her back in a comforting manner. After a few minutes, or it felt like hours for me, She stopped crying.

"Are you alright now?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Do you mind if we go home now?" she asked.

"I don't. It's okay. Anyway, it's getting dark. They might worry about us", I said as I got up. She also stood up and made their way home in silence.

"Good night and thanks." she said when they were in front of her house.

"No problem. Anytime you need me. Good night to you, too." I said.

I waited for Cagalli to enter their house before going home. I was shocked with the sudden death of Mr. Athha and I was also sad for Cagalli. She and her mother didn't deserve this. They were a good family.

I feel so empty-handed now. I can't do anything to make Cagalli's spirit higher.

I know that her father won't come back. It hurts me because all I can do is listen to her cry. I hate myself because I cannot offer any words of comfort. It's just that I don't know any.

I also have a problem. No, it's much more of a pain-in-the- neck. It's Meyrin. I don't even know why I courted her. I think she's afraid of losing me. Everytime I'm hinting that I want our relationship to end the tighter she holds on.

Maybe she doesn't like to lose her fame. Maybe I just want to have a girlfriend. I'm left out because my friends have girlfriends. I'm going to be the one to put an end to this. I love somebody else. I love that girl more than anything else in this world. More than myself and more than Meyrin. Wait, did I really love Meyrin or I was just infatuated with her? . . . .sigh. . . . I wish I could tell her.

_End of Athrun's POV_

They have been busy, in the following days, preparing for the funeral. Even Athrun's family is helping with all the things to be done. During that preparation time, both grew close. Eventually, their closeness got Meyrin too suspicious. Since then, Athrun and Meyrin often quarrel even because of petty things. Like not spending most of his time with her.

Then, one afternoon, Athrun got fed up. They were out on a date in restaurant. "Come on. I want to go home now." he said.

"Why? If I know you just want to be with your precious Cagalli.", she said. "Since when did you become so close to each other, anyway? Goodness! She's not even pretty. She's just an ordinary girl. I mean—yes, she's popular but not as popular as me or not the kind of popularity that girls want."

"I want to go home _now_! I'm already full." he said simply.

"How can you? You haven't even touched your food." she said.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat.", he said angrily, "I gave everything you want. Is this how you return all that I have done for you? I'm just asking you a little favor and that is to go home." She fell silent and after a few minutes she finally agreed. Though her face shows disagreement. Athrun called for the waiter and paid their bills. They went out and separated ways.

Cagalli was ushering their guests outside when she saw Athrun. She bade them goodbye and went to him.

"What's your problem now?" she asked.

"It's about Meyrin." he said.

"Go on." she urged him.

"Our relationship now is being rocky. We often argue about simple things" he explained.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I know I'm the cause of your arguments."

"Don't think about that. It's not you."

"Well thanks anyway. You'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's the burial remember?" she said.

"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow then."

They were in the cemetery and listening to the priest, who was blessing Mr. Athha's body

"Eternal rest grant upon him,"

"And let perpetual light shine upon him."

"May he rest in peace,"

"AMEN. . . ."

When the men were putting down the coffin, Cagalli broke down and so did her mother. Athrun and some of her friends who came comforted her. They threw flowers at the coffin and the men covered it up with soil.

Cagalli and her mother stayed for awhile in front of the tomb.

"Well I think we have to continue our lives without him." her mother said.

"Yes, he left us, never coming back. But I know he'll always be with us and never leave us." Cagalli said. Her mother hugged her and cried for a while before they left.

The next day, Cagalli approached Meyrin when she found her alone. This was strange because Meyrin always have a lot of company all the time.

"Ummm. . . . Meyrin, may I talk with you?" Cagalli said nervously.

"What do you want now, slut?" Meyrin replied.

"You called me a slut?" Cagalli said.

"Oh, I didn't know that you are also impaired in hearing, besides from being a slut." Meyrin said.

"Uh. . . . I'm standing here in front of you, apologizing for what I shouldn't apologize for."

"In the first place, I shouldn't have talked to you if I knew that the outcome will be like this. In the second place, you shouldn't doubt on your boyfriend. If you _**really **_love him, then, you should trust him. I can't believe you!" Cagalli said in a disbelieving tone.

"How dare you tell me of what I'm supposed to do?!"

With that, Meyrin's hand was to slap Cagalli's face, but a hand stopped her midway.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Athrun said.

"A-Athrun", stammered Meyrin, "I. . . . didn't mean to—"

"You don't need to explain", Athrun cut her off, "I heard and saw what happened. I didn't know you were capable of doing this. It's over Meyrin. _**Over."**_ He took Cagalli's hand and walked away from Meyrin. He didn't want to stay there because he might do something bad to her.

It was when Cagalli pulled her hand, did Athrun came back to his senses.

"You shouldn't have done that to her" she said.

"She shouldn't have done that to _**you.**_" he said.

"It's just fine for me. . . ." she said.

"Everything's fine for you. . . ."

They walked quietly along the corridor until Athrun asked, "Mind if we go home now?"

"No, I don't. You're right let's go home now."

"Where are your things?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot it's in the classroom."

"Let's go back then."

"Wait, but what if Meyrin's still there?"

"Don't mind her."

"But. . . ."

"C'mon."

They made their way back to the classroom with Athrun pulling Cagalli along. When they arrived at the room, they saw nobody.

"I told you." Athrun said in a teasing manner.

"Whatever." she went over to her place, grabbed her things and they went home.

After what happened the previous day, Meyrin had always been careful to say bad things about Cagalli whenever they see each other.(without Athrun, of course) Cagalli just let it pass. Even though Meyrin says bad things about her, Athrun was always beside her. Their bond eventually became deeper and stronger. They do their assignments and projects together. Sometimes, they even do their mothers' grocery together.

Months passed by and their Graduation Day came. Cagalli was the 1st Honorable Mention while Athrun was an Outstanding Student. Both their mothers prepared food after the ceremony. When all of them (there were guests who came) were eating, the two slipped out of the house and went in front of Athrun's place. ( the gathering was held at Cagalli's)

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Athrun said.

"Leaving? Why? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Canada. I'm going to finish my studies there."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm hurt, okay." she said and burst into tears.

"Don't cry." he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I'll come back for you. I promise that."

"Promise?"

"Yes. . . ."

He wiped her tears away and smiled kindly. "There's one more thing I forgot to tell you."

"Is it bad news or what?"

"No, it's not. It's good news, well, in my opinion."

"Okay tell me."

"Cagalli. . . . I. . . . well. . . . I—I love you."

Cagalli gaped at him for a moment and said, "What did you say?"

"I love you. More than you know."

"Since when?"

"Since the day we moved in."

"But how come you courted Meyrin instead of me?"

"I thought that if I court other girls, I will forget about you. But I was wrong. It only grew deeper."

"Why only now?"

"Because I don't know whether you love me too. Any guy would like you and I don't know if I stand a chance."

"Why do you always have answers to my questions?"

"Oh. It's comes out naturally." With that they laughed merrily. After laughing for a few minutes, they stopped. Athrun hugged Cagalli tightly.

"You'll come back right?"

"Of course. I will. . . ."

They were at the airport saying their goodbyes.

"Don't forget to write to us" Mrs. Lenore said.

"Be good there, son." Mr. Patrick said.

"You should come back. That's what you told me.", Cagalli said, "If not , I'll go to Canada myself, punch you in the face and drag you back here."

"Yes, I will."

"You'd better go now or else you will be left here." Mrs. Athha said.

"Goodbye. See in about four years." Athrun said while smiling and started to walk.

"Bye and take care!" they said.

Cagalli felt sad, of course. But not that sad, because she knows and believes that he will come back for her. And he did. After four years of studying, he came back. They had been in a relationship for almost five years when they decided to settle down. After a year their wedding day came.

Athrun looked so handsome in his tuxedo matched with a green bow-tie. Cagalli looked so gorgeous in her wedding gown, which trailed behind her. It was studded with swarovski crystals and is halter-top like.

The ceremony was joyous and so was the reception. After all the preparations, they got what they wanted. After the reception, they went to the hotel where they will be spending their time all by themselves.

"So, do you have any regrets at all?" Athrun asked as they headed to their room. "I don't have. No regrets at all." Cagalli replied.

"I love you very much." Athrun said and kissed her. "Better close the door." Cagalli said. He went and closed the door with a boyish smile on his face.

Well, it's high time that they will have their own moment. After all the hardships that they encountered, they deserve peace.

As the old folks say: "No matter how long the procession is, it will always end up in the church."

A/N: Yehey!! First ASUCAGA fanfic. What do you think about it??? Was it good??? Bad??? Anything??? Please read our other fanfic entitled "From the Start" it is a Harry x Hermione fanfic.

Confessions: honestly the quote in the last part is really in Tagalog. We just translated it. Hehehehehe, well everytime we finish a fanfic it's an achievement. Maybe we have future in writing. Hmmmmm. . . . . we'll think about it first. Hehehehe . . . . .

Hey! Has anyone heard when's the exact day of the release of the gundam seed the movie? All we know is that it's on may2008…… if anyone knows, please send us a message or something! Thanks!

_Aries9394_


End file.
